


Mutual (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, reassurance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John觉得Harold魅力非凡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mutual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786679) by [photonromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance). 



 

**心意**

 

 

Title:Mutual

Author:photonromance（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: G

Additional Tags:

Fluff，First Kiss，Insecurity，reassurance

 

**Summary** **：**

John thinks Harold is gorgeous.

 

**A/N** **：**

I was asked to bring this here, if you can believe that. It's a short piece but they asked anyway. And I was left breathless by that request. I adore all of you who comment and ask and request minific of me. And if we haven't spoken and you're here, silent and watching, I adore you too, just as quietly. Thank you for all you do for me.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/3786679>

<http://photonromance.tumblr.com/post/116762846327>  

 

授权：

You’re not a bother at all! I would not mind in the slightest, dear one. It’s such an honor, I could hardly say no. My AO3 ID is photonromance, if you wouldn’t mind tagging me? Gosh, I’m thrilled to even have been given this opportunity. Thank you so. 

 

 

**摘要：**

John觉得Harold魅力非凡

 

**警告：**

没有警告，纯治愈

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

标题是意译

突发小段子翻译

治愈，特别是4x18-4x20之后，极度治愈~

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Mutual** **心意 =====**

 

 

“你的眼睛很美。”

 

Harold吓了一跳，从笔记本上抬眼看过去，“什么？”

 

John就坐在写字台对面，单手托腮。“我说，‘你的眼睛很美’。”

 

“我以为你说的是这个，”Harold在椅子里晃了晃，“那么我想我该说，谢谢。”

 

“都没人和你说过这些？”

 

John看上去确实有点疑惑，于是Harold觉得他应该不是在说笑。小个子男人拢了拢手边的文件，趁机别开视线。“我没……我不太习惯在这方面被人关注。我知道自己不像你那么有吸引力，John。”

 

“传统上对于美的概念总让我有点儿搞不懂。”John沉吟，换个姿势，双手撑着下巴，“有人真是很匀称，那挺好。但你的眼睛确实是……哇哦。”

 

Harold想要用喝茶掩饰绯红的脸颊，前特工则微笑，站起来，绕过写字台，把他的椅子推得向后仰起，吻了他。小个子从善如流地张开嘴，任凭John进一步索求。

 

不得不为了保持呼吸而分开彼此，Harold朝他眨眨眼。“我根本就觉得在你面前没有任何希望。”他柔声道，目光堪堪迎上John，带着羞赧，“你那么英俊，Miss Zoe似乎也对你很有兴趣，而且她是位可爱的女士……”Harold声音越来越小，盯住John的嘴唇，“可那天晚上你吻了我。你就像炭烧咖啡，加了太多糖，但那是我这辈子尝过最好的东西。”

 

John咧嘴笑了，凑上去，这次是清浅柔软的吻。“要是我没记错，当时你眼睛里是湿的。”他细细呢喃，不舍得让两人之间生出丝毫距离。

 

“我以为你被刺伤了。”Harold回忆着，再也说不下去。

 

“我记得。透过窗户的光线照在你脸上，忽明忽暗，而你看上去那么哀恸。我知道我必须尽我所能保证自己永远能回到你身边。当我起来，凑近你，你睫毛上都挂着泪，之后在我吻你的时候，你闭上了眼睛。”John弯弯唇角，一眨不眨地盯住Harold，“可我想要的，就是你再次睁开眼，让我能好好看着你。让我知道你也在这儿。知道你和我一样都活得好好的。”

 

前特工向后靠，Harold被他握着，轻轻发抖，只能在John把椅子拉开的时候勉强稳住。“互相赞美的事情还是留到卧室继续吧。”大个子沉下声音，这让Harold在期待中颤栗。

 

于是他自然表示同意，站起来，牵过John的手，随他而去。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2015/04/20

 


End file.
